So Pour Them Down the Sink
by StatusQuoRanger
Summary: A trip into Blaine's medicine cabinet leaves Kurt with some questions and a lot of hurt feelings. Based on the song "Sleazy Bed Truck" by The Bluetones.
1. Chapter 1

Just a one based off of the song "Sleazy Bed Truck by the Bluetones. It's a beautiful song! Listen to it!

BTW: Slight AU that they are both juniors, because I'm an amateur author and I can do that shit. Now, shift your eyeballs downward….

Kurt and Blaine had gotten to the point where they began to act a bit domestic. Blaine had some shampoo of his in Kurt's shower; Kurt had some of his face lotion on Blaine's bathroom counter top. They would cook each other dinner when the other was having a bad day. They might as well have been married. However, they were still in high school. With them both about to graduate high school in a year, they were beginning to think about their futures. They both agreed that New York was the place. Blaine could get started on his music career, and Kurt with his fashion. They were already looking at colleges they both could easily get into and be happy with.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in Blaine's room discussing the newest set list for New Directions.

"It's just so stupid!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kurt sighed into smile. "I know Blaine…"

"Does Mr. Shue not know that I am the queen of Katy Perry?" He asked.

"King." Kurt said.

"What?"

Kurt grinned. ''Nothing, never mind."

"Anyway! It's just not okay." Blaine pouted, then crossing his muscular arms.

Kurt stood from his seat on Blaine's bed. "All of your complaining is giving me a headache. Do you have any Advil?"

"Yes, in my medicine cabinet, top shelf I believe." Blaine said pointing to the door in his room that led to the bathroom.

"Thank you sir." Kurt said walking to the door.

Kurt flicked on the light switch to be greeted by Blaine's maroon and yellow bathroom.

Kurt smiled a bit when he saw a picture of a yellow bird hanging above his towel rack. _Once a Warbler, always a Warbler. _It said it intricate hand writing.

Kurt reached up to the medicine cabinet, and lifted the Advil off of the shelf; he jumped slightly when an orange bottle fell from the shelf.

Kurt reached down to the floor and picked up the bottle, reading the prescription name: BLAINE ANDERSON.

A bottle labeled Tricyclics. An anti-depressant.

Kurt stormed out of Blaine's bathroom and threw the bottle at Blaine's feet.

"Blaine," Kurt said looking at his boyfriend.

"Yes?" Blaine said avoiding his eyes.

"Who's fucking pills are these?" he asked. Of course with Blaine's name printed on the bottle he knew. But he just needed to hear it.

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt with sad eyes. "They're mine."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean 'they're mine'?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed deeply. "I mean, they belong to me."

"Why do you need these Blaine?"

"I don't need them anymore, but I did." He said reaching for the pills. "Now can I please-"

"Please what? Take these pills in case you need them again?" Kurt said pulling back the arm holding the pills.

Blaine let out a humorless chuckle. "Honey-"

"Please don't call me that right now." Kurt said in a monotone voice.

Blaine slowly pulled back his arm in shock. "Why are you being like this Kurt?"

"Because you didn't tell me about this!" Kurt shouted.

"Because it's none of your motherfucking business!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt stood shocked standing across from his boyfriend. "What?"

Blaine smiled darkly. "You heard me. I said. It's none of your business."

Before Kurt could think about what he was doing he pushed Blaine against his wall, knocking down pictures and awards that were hung on the wall. Blaine stood against the wall, his breaths increasing by the second.

Blaine inhaled deeply. "I can't believe this."

"You can't believe what? That you would get to the point where you would hide things from me?" Kurt said in a clipped tone.

"It wasn't important!" Blaine said crossing his room.

"Why would you say that?" Kurt said following after him.

"It's was never important to anyone before! So why the hell would it be important to you?"

Kurt stared at his boyfriend now slumped against a wall, curls loose and heavy head in guitar playing hands.

"During my freshman year I told my parents that I wasn't feeling the same, with the whole being bullied situation. I just felt like I was constantly hungry but nothing could make me full. Like I'm walking down a road to no absolute destination." Blaine gripped his hair in his hands as he spoke with great frustration. He stood up to his feet and walked into his bathroom quietly but forcefully shutting the door.

"Blaine." Kurt begged slightly.

"Kurt, please don't. Not right now." His voice came through the door.

Kurt couldn't help but feel a little helpless. This always happened in their relationship. Blaine was an expert at comforting Kurt, but not the other way around. Kurt did the only thing he knew he could.

_I could never know what it's like_

Even though he wishes he could.

_Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
>And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you<em>

But the light is so beautiful.

_You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use  
>And did you think this fool could never win<br>Well look at me, I'm coming back again_

I'll come back for you every time.

_I got a taste of love in a simple way  
>And if you need to know while I'm still sit just feet away<em>

Outside your bathroom door.

_Don't you know you're still standing better than I ever did_

You always tell me to have courage. I wish I could have some of yours.

_Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid_

An adorable little kid.

_You're still standing after all this time  
>Picking up the pieces of your life even with me still mind<em>

You're still standing yeah yeah yeah  
>You're still standing yeah yeah yeah<p>

_You're still standing yeah yeah yeah  
>You're still standing yeah yeah yeah<br>_

The door creaked open lightly and a tan hand came through. Kurt took the hand, tracing his fingers across his calloused fingertips.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said. It broke Kurt's heart to hear his voice so small, when he was always so loud and full of life. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should have-"

"No, no sweetheart. You were right it's none of my business. I just, I want you to feel like you can tell me anything." Kurt spoke squeezing his hand.

"I know I can. I'm just getting used to the fact that someone cares about me now."

Kurt kissed Blaine's knuckles. "Get used to it baby, you're not getting rid of me. Ever."

"Ever?" said a hopeful voice.

"Ever." Kurt smiled.

Even though Blaine was still on the other side of the door, Kurt would tell he was smiling.

"I love you y'know." Kurt said a bit sad. "I really do."

Fin.

Thanks so much for reading guys! I really appreciate the love and support. If you enjoyed this drama series then feel free to read my other series called "Car Crash Hearts."

You rock! Love you kbai.

Beth- SQR 3


	3. Chapter 3 This Fanfiction is done!

"I'm sorry." Kurt said.

"Me too."

**_Okay! This fanfiction is done. I'm sure you're like "Whatabitch with her two sentences but I just wanted to tell you it was over."_**

**_kbai._**


End file.
